vaingloryfandomcom-20200214-history
Idris
Description Idris shifts through battle, piercing his targets with his spear and chakrams. When building weapon items he excels at assassinating vulnerable targets at close range, while crystal items allow him to dance around the fight, keeping his distance. Whether building weapon, crystal, or a combination of the two, Idris brings extraordinary damage and agility to any fight. Abilities Divergent Paths Idris unlocks unique powers for either his melee or ranged paths upon attaining 120 of weapon or crystal power. *Melee (Weapon): Idris’s Shroudstep becomes an instantaneous blink. Passively, his mele attacks will restore 10 stamina and reduce the cooldowns of his Shroudstep and Shimmer Strike by 1s. *Ranged (Crystal): Idris gains a 3.8-meter ranged attack with a 75% crystal ratio but only 50% weapon ratio. Instead of energy, Idris uses stamina to activate his abilities. Purchasing items with energy and energy regeneration increases his stamina and stamina regeneration. *Max Stamina: 100 + 10% Max Energy *Stamina Regen: 7.5 + 50% Energy Regen ---- Shroudstep Idris dashes in the target direction, dealing amplified damage to the next target he attacks within 4 seconds. *If Idris has not taken damage within the last 4.5 seconds, Shroudstep grants a 3.5s barrier. *The availability of the barrier is displayed beneath his stamina meter. Stats *'Cooldown:' 13s / 12s / 11s / 10s / 8s *'Energy Cost:' 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 *'Stamina Cost:' 60 / 60 / 60 / 60 / 60 *'Damage Amp:' 25% / 30% / 35% / 40% / 50% *'Barrier:' 125 / 175 / 225 / 275 / 325 (+75% WP) ---- Chakram Idris throws a chakram that returns to him, damaging enemies each time it passes over them. *Hitting enemy heroes, miners, or Mythic Creatures recovers 15 stamina. *Idris can time his Shroudstep and Shimmer Strike abilities to avoid catching returning chakrams, giving additional opportunities to strike. *Deals 50% damage to minions. Stats *'Cooldown:' 8s / 7.5s / 7s / 6.5s / 5s *'Energy Cost:' 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 *'Stamina Cost:' 30 / 30 / 30 / 30 / 30 *'Damage:' 60 / 110 / 160 / 210 / 260 (+110% CP) (+90% WP) ---- Shimmer Strike Idris disappears onto the target hero, becoming invulnerable, untargetable and cleanses movement-impairing effects from himself. Then, he leaps off in the chosen direction, damaging surrounding enemies. *If no direction is chosen, Idris will jump toward his original position. *Can latch onto enemies for 1.2s or allies for 2.8s. Stats *'Cooldown:' 100s / 80s / 60s *'Energy Cost:' 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 *'Stamina Cost:' 0 / 0 / 0 *'Damage:' 200 / 350 / 500 (+150% WP) Tips # The easiest way to get your perk is to get a Sorrowblade or Shatterglass. # After throwing, Idris’ chakram returns to him and damages enemies on its path. Use Shroudstep to send it further! # Use Idris’ ultimate to dodge attacks if you get in trouble. Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Melee Category:Carry Category:Assassin